


The Fall

by BaconWaffle16



Series: The Tales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One sentence drabbles, Other, POV Second Person, Precursor to a future work, hints of romance, mostly it's about Frisk, until the end, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek into your life after Frisk frees the Monsters. How you learn to trust, learn to cope, learn to love, and how you stand when everything falls apart.</p><p>[Told in drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

* * *

**beginning.**  
Fact: It always begins, and ends with the Fall.

 **accusation.**  
When Frisk finally returned, with a horde of Monsters behind them, the first thing you did was pull them behind you and yell out curses and accusations at the Monsters—only stopping when Frisk pulled on the hem of your shirt, shook their head desperately and silently told you that _You are the one who’s wrong_.

 **restless.**  
Even though you later came to understand Toriel and even trust her (a little), you still couldn’t help but tense whenever she treated you and Frisk with the kindness and love that your own mother hadn’t bothered with.

 **snowflake.**  
One day, during the first winter after the Monsters’ return, Sans looked outside and froze; when you asked him what was wrong, he paused and replied, sounding almost amazed, like he couldn’t believe that he was there, “this is the first time i’ve seen the snow up here...”

 **haze.**  
Sometimes, during the haze of your strange dreams, you felt that you were looking into another life, perhaps even another time—one where everyone you know and love existed, but without you.

 **flame.**  
“Uh, Sans,” you said with a swallow, your wide eyes glued warily to Grillby—who was currently cleaning a glass, ready to serve another of his customers—“A-are you sure it’s safe to eat here...?”

 **formal.**  
He smiled at you from across the table—kind, lonely, sad, and yet regal, in a way only the Monster King can be—and gestured to his stove, “Would you care for some tea, my dear?”

 **companion.**  
When Monster Kid realized that Frisk had stopped following him, he looked back to see Frisk frozen in the middle of a flower field, their dark eyes wide and gleaming; when he saw a tear roll down their cheek, he wondered why whoever was on their mind made them so sad.

 **move.**  
You were still lying back on the ground, trying to get back your breath and soldier through the ache in all your muscles when Undyne walked up and grinned down at you—“C’mon, nerd; I’ve still got a lot more to teach you before you can kill someone with your pinky.”

 **mirror.**  
“Frisk, Frisk, it’s okay,” you kept telling them while they whimpered and buried their face into your neck; you held them close and looked back at the mirror hanging on the wall, wondering what could have possibly scared them, and you added softly, “Sweetie, there’s nothing there. It was just you.”

 **magic.**  
While walking down the stairs of your new job, in your new heels, you lost your footing and let out a scream, fully expecting to hit concrete and experience stinging pain; but then something blue and warm surrounded you, and floated you back to your feet—where a grinning Sans (his left eye glowing blue) was standing to face you.

 **knowledge.**  
Frisk had always been a smart child, and this intelligence helped to make them brave; sometimes, though, you got the feeling that they knew when things were going to happen, and what to anticipate when they did.

 **denial.**  
Despite the fluttering in your heart, you continued smiling at Sans in the faculty room, as if nothing had changed; when you turned around, you bit your lip, eyes wide, _No way—no fucking way._

 **wind.**  
One day, Frisk awoke to an all too familiar nightmare—full of fear and dust—and felt the breeze coming in through their window, and their eyes widened; there was still much to face from the storm.

 **spark.**  
This was becoming serious, you realize with some dread; your fingers couldn’t even brush up against Sans’ hands without feeling a hot, hungry static.

 **thanks.**  
When you still worked as a nurse coordinator at the local hospital (before Toriel hired you to teach at her school), Papyrus would often cheer you up—“DO NOT WORRY, FRISK’S SISTER, EVEN IF YOUR MANAGER DOES NOT SEE IT, YOU ARE STILL THE BEST TO ALL OF US.”—and even though he gave you headaches most of the time, you still couldn’t help the shaky, grateful smile that grew on your face.

 **look.**  
Considering that he still needed to prep for his lesson plan for the next period, Sans didn’t mean to look in on your class; but when he saw how poised you were, standing in front of that mish mosh of Monster kids and human children, and how confident you sounded as you discussed the mechanics to writing—he found it hard to look away.

 **summer.**  
June 28th marked not only the beginning of summer vacation, but also the first summer the Monsters would celebrate on the surface; Frisk couldn’t help but smile as they watched their family—from their elder sister, who was laughing with Undyne, to Toriel and Asgore, who were exchanging tentative smiles (more the latter than the former)—and despite everything that had happened, Frisk knew that _We’ve come so far._

 **transformation.**  
You stared up at a flushed, sheepish Papyrus and then down to a rather amused Sans, and you finally managed to get out, “Hang on...are you two telling me that you two can fuse?!”

 **tremble.**  
“This is the first time you’ve gone this long without a Reset,” the voice whispered in Frisk’s head, causing them to shake and lose focus—even as you and Toriel turned to face them, expressions full of worry—but the voice just continued, like always, “Do you really think you deserve this kind of ending, after everything you’ve done to them—to _him_?”

 **sunset.**  
A year after coming to the surface, Sans turned to face the sunset and let out a breath that he’d been holding for who knows how long; _maybe_ , he hoped, _i can finally enjoy this_.

 **mad.**  
The plate clattered to the floor, coaxing you to whip around to see Frisk with the pieces at their feet—their brown eyes wide, anxious, _furious_ —pull on their hair and scream at nothing, “ _Leave me alone!_ ”

 **thousand.**  
“—and just think, what we’re seeing in the sky right now is nothing compared to the rest of the universe,” Sans rambled on with glittering pupils, entrancing you with the passion he’d never really expressed before (as far as you know, of course) as he stared up at the starry night sky, “there is thousands more to see up there, and beyond!”

 **outside.**  
“Frisk, don’t you wanna play with me?” Monster Kid was trying to coax Frisk out from the other side of the door, but Frisk refused to open the door and answer his invitation; today was one of those days, those days when the Voice was loudest, when they sometimes forgot who they were—when they desired to hold a knife rather than a loved one’s hands.

 **winter.**  
By the next winter, despite all the good things that had happened with the Monsters’ presence the past year and a half, you started to sense something heavy and tense in the air; something that told you that everything was starting to fall apart.

 **music.**  
Music had always been part of your life, though you never really saw your skills put to good use until you had to sing to Frisk, in order to chase the nightmares away.

 **letter.**  
When your mother had abandoned you and Frisk after your eighteenth birthday, all she’d left for you was a letter: “The brat’s your problem now.”

 **promise.**  
When Sans woke one day to the sound of Toriel’s desperate calls for Frisk and you, and everyone else in their building panicking in their search, his pupils shifted to Mt. Ebott and he sighed, “welp. here we go again...”

 **simple.**  
“Yeah, I know it was short, but that’s what makes it so great, I think,” you told Frisk after singing a rather short song—one that was too short, Frisk’s sleepy pout complained—and you added with a soft, maybe pointed smile, “Sometimes, it takes something simple, maybe even small, to remind us of what’s important.”

 **future.**  
It takes a while for you to catch up to Frisk. If it hadn’t been for Undyne’s, you would have likely given up a block away from your house and just watch in horror as Frisk continued to run towards Mt. Ebott.

But you don’t give up, you haven’t given up, because the sight of Frisk jumping back into the Underground, while looking at you with a too wide smirk and eyes glowing red with some sort of amusement, makes you feel sick—because you know, deep down, _That isn’t Frisk._

And that knowledge is enough, it makes you DETERMINED enough, for you to jump after them.

* * *

 

**[Final Note]**

Fact: It always begins, and ends with the Fall.

However, a new anomaly has entered the subjects’ space. Someone who has had no record of being in this timeline before. A glitch in the system.

My question: What impact will this presence have in this new timeline?

The answer: Inconclusive, for now. There is a darkness coming in, darker and darker; more than anything seen on the monitors before. However, it’s not enough to see how this new scenario will play out. Will continue my observations until further notice.

Conclusion: This is going to be...interesting.


End file.
